Hadley Potter and the Spicey Year at Hogwarts
by Brokenwingedcat
Summary: Hadley is sick of being viewed as a boy, but when she is outed as a girl, she is good that she has a mate. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Warning: None as of went

AN: This is the brainchild of a creative writing assignment **.** Have fun reading this, I wrote the first chapter in just over 20 mins. Read and review.

"Why does everyone thinkthat I am a boy named Harry?! I am a D-cup, damn it!" Hadley Potter ranted at her best friends, Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini. Hadley was a 17-year-old female going to her 7th year at Hogwarts. Her hair was raven-wing black, which only enhanced the vivid emerald of her eyes. Her skin was tan from all the work that she did outside.

Hadley and her friends were in the room of requirement after the opening feast to catch up with each other and their summers. It also gave Hadley the time she needed to rant about the injustice of pretending to be male before she blew up at someone else. The room that Luna had brought out was common room size with a nice sized fireplace, two arm chairs, and a couch. Luna and Blaise were curled up on the couch. Hadley always thought that they looked like cats when they did that, even if she never said it. She wasn't going to invite them to hex her. Hadley was in one of the armchairs.

"Not everyone thinks that you are male. We don't and Draco doesn't." Blaise said coolly.

"You guys are different. Luna is a Seer and you aren't... What do you mean Draco doesn't?" Hadley demanded staring wide-eyed at Blaise in shock.

"Draco came into his creature inheritance this last summer. He asked who you were. I believe his words were, "Who is the girl that could be Har-Potter'stwin sitting where he normally sits?" When I asked him why he wanted to know, he shurged. I told him who you were in his private rooms. He jaw hit the floor! He then demanded to know why everyone thought you were a boy and how comeI know."

Hadley had begun to tune Blaise out at this point as she tried to figure out what this strange feeling that she was getting. It had started when Blaise said that Draco didn't think that she was a boy... _I can't have a crush on Draco Malfoy, can I? Well, he is really good looking with those wash-board abs, and toned legs from playing Quidditch. His wit is absolutely amazing and amusing. That sharp mind of his misses nothing. H_ _i_ _s eyes are amazing, and so hypnotic. OMG! I have a crush on Draco!_

"And he likes you too, so don't panic." Luna's voice broke through the shock and blind panic that had set in.

"Are you sure he likes me?" Hadley asked, trying not to get her hopes up.

"Yes, and if you aren't sure, have Blaise ask him and listen to it under your cloak." There was something secretive about Luna's smile.

"There is something you're not telling us, isn't there?" Hadley asked.

Luna just kept smiling. Hadley huffed in annoyance.

"If you two are done, can one of you explain what you are talking about?" Blaise's voice came as a bit of a shock to both of them. They had forgotten the lone male in their group.

"I was just reassuringHadley that Draco liked her **,** after she figured out that she had a crush on him. Your help might be needed to ram that thought home." Luna told her boyfriend.

"Okay, I don't understand how you know that. I will help in any way you need." said Blaise, still sounding confused.

They spent twenty minutes hushing out the plan and back-ups if things went down hill like normal. They then spent 40 minutes talking before Hadley left to give the couple some time together as things had started to get hot and heavy between them.

When she got back to the tower, she sighed at the thought of having to "sleep" in the boy's dorm, again. Just as she was about to head up the stairs to make the bed look slept in, Dobby popped in. He was quiet as he motioned for her to follow him. Dobby led her out of the portrait hole and to another hall. He stopped in front of a picture of a winged snake and a lion. The winged snake was twined around the lion, guarding it.

*So thisss isss the hatchling that the castle wants us to watch.* the snake hissed.

"Hoggy wants you to be in these rooms, Miss Hadley Potter Ma'am." Dobby told her. "Youse just be needing to set the password."

"Thank you, Dobby." Hadley said absentmindedly. *What is your name?* She asked the snake.

*You speak! I am Salazar, and my companion is Godric. How did you come about your gift, young speaker?* the snake now known as Salazar asked.

*I was hit with the killing curse as a child by the one known as Lord Voldemort. It activated the dormant Slytherin gene, because he was Lord Slytherin. I think that I got that title when his curse rebounded on him after hitting me. Are you both really the founders?* Hadley explained.

*Yes we are the founders. Why are you 'the _boy-_ who lived' if you are female?* Salazar asked.

*I have no idea why most people thing that I am male. I think that we should switch to English because Godric is looking upset.* "Sorry, we didn't mean to exclude you. If you want to know what we talked about, ask me tomorrow or ask Salazar tonight. The main password is sly bravery and my password is *lion snake*." Hadley said.

"Passwords recorded. Tell us if you change them. Rest well, young cub." Godric said as the portrait opened. Hadley was so tired that she didn't even look at the rooms. She wouldn't remember making it to the bedroom the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Het citrus air freshener

AN: Mass Update, hope you like!

When Hadley got up that morning, she walked around her new rooms and was shocked at what Hogwarts provided for her. The color scheme had red and gold in it, but also had green and silver. The main room had two love-seats, a coffee table and several floor plows. One love-seat was blood red with tarnished silver accents. The other was forest green with old gold. Most of the pillows were different shades of plant green, from a pine to a dark moss. The rest were like splotches of blood on the forest floor. All of this was in front of a fireplace that she thought was onyx.

The room where she had slept had bed of ebony and a converter that looked like spilled blood. The hangings were a deep, dark green that reminded her of the Forbidden Forest. Everything was made of ebony. Attached to the bedroom was a bathroom with a bathtub to dwarf the perfect's and a shower with either room to fit two. The colors changed in this room. It was a deep blue with silver fixtures.

As she walked back it the main room, she noticed some things that she had missed when she did her first go around. Off to the side of the main room was a beautifully kitchenette. The counters were jade, and the cabinets had ebony paneling. It had a chill box, a stove and an oven. An other thing was a door that she hadn't gone through yet. this door was different, it had a draconian carved into the front. When she looked inside she was shocked to see that it was another sleeping room. The colors here were green and silver all the way.

As she went through her morning, she wondered about who was her new roommate. It was as she was sitting down in the Great Hall for breakfast and saw Draco that she remembered the plan that they had made the night before. If she decided that it was too important not to know for sure, and nodded to Blaise to let him know that they would go through with the plan that night.

"Where have you been?!" was the harsh whisper of greeting that Hadley received from a bushy-haired know-it-all. She rolled her eyes and kept eating, as said know-it-all and her trained red-haired puppy sat down. Ron (the puppy) started piling food onto his plate and shoving it into his mouth. Hermione (do I need to tell you?) looked at her boyfriend in disgest and looked at Hadley with an expected gleam in her eyes as she wanted for Hadley to tell her when she had been. Hermione's face grow red as she was ignored, until finally she blow. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I asked you a question, it would be polite to answer it!" Hermione yelled at Hadley.

"I don't think that it is your right to demand that I tell you everything that I do. Where I go is my choice, and I don't need a babysitter." the words were said softly, but the entire Hall heard them. Hermione fliched as if she had been physically struck.

"You worn't in the common room last night, and Ron told me that you weren't in the dorm room either! I am just worried about you!" she replied with tears in her eyes.

"Are you? Or are you worried about the money going into your pocket that is being stolen from me? Don't think that I don't know that you, Ron, and Ginny are being paid to be my 'friends' and spy on me for the old coot with the money he has been taking from me." The hall was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looked around the Hall and flinched when the saw the rage and disgest hidden in many of the purebloods eyes. Many of the muggleborns, half-bloods, and teachers were looking at Dumbledore with shock and horror on their faces.

"If you will excuse me, I will not be sitting at Gryffindor table anymore." Hadley said as she got up."Do you think that Blaise might have a problem if they sat with him?" Hadley asked Luna.

"He won't if he wants me to even look at him before Chirstmas." Luna replied coolly, looking at her boyfriend with a smile on her face. Blaise looked horrified at the thought and quickly got up to help the girls bring their things over.

"Would you lovely ladies like to sit at this humble man's table as you dine this morning?" Blaise asked with a gallant bow. The entire hall looked confused as to why Hadley was laughing at being called a lady.

"Blaise, you know that we were going to keep that a secret until we learned how to break the spell that makes everyone think that I am a boy. I thought that you snakes knew how to keep a secret." Hadley sighed as she calmed her giggles and gave Blaise a disappointmented look that was extremely convincing if you didn't see the mischief that sparkled in her eyes.

"I am so sorry, Hadley. You just looked like you needed the laugh, so I couldn't resist. Now why don't we all sit down at the Snake table, and eat breakfast. I think that a few Snakes would love to meet you." Blaise said as he lead two overtly amused females to the shocked snake table and forced Theodore Nott and Goyle to move so that they may sit.

"Hello, I am Hadley Lily Potter." she said to Draco as she held out her hand.

"Hi, I am Draco Malfoy. I must say that I got the shock of my life when I saw you sitting of there as a female for the first time. I thought that Blaise had gone insane when he told me it was you. I must say that you would qualify as a snake with how sneaky you are." Draco said.

"You know I was suppose to be in Slytherin, but I know that someone was playing some deep game that I didn't know the rules for. So I demanded that the Hat place me in Gryffindor, because everyone that I had meet so far had tried to push me away from snakes and toward the lions. I must say that it was the best and worst decision of my life." Hadley said with a knowing twinkle in her eyes that let the snakes around her know that she was not oblivious to the audience that was hanging on her every word.

 _Let's_ _see how far you play this out for, little snake._ Draco thought as he replied, "Really? Is that why you turned down my offer for friendship first year?"

Hadley smirked then replied, "Yes, but you gave me the perfect reason to pretend that I hate you. Ron was to be my first "friend", which we now know was fake, and Hagrid was the first person to be nice to me, which was honest, and you insulted both of them. You gave me my cover, so I guess that I should thank you, but I won't thank you for that. I thank you for helping, even if you didn't know you were." Hadley answered with an honest smile. She saw something flash through Draco's eyes, the power behind almost left her breathless.

"Your are welcome, but how did I help you? All that I have done is insult you and... What should I call them? They aren't you friends, and I don't think that they should be treated as a human, if they are accepting table scraps from a senile old man. I will have to think of something suitable insulting to call them." Draco was about to continue when he saw the evil glint in Hadley's eyes. "Okay, will you share what you are thinking about?"

"Oh, I am just thinking about what interesting names you will give the know-it-all, her dog, and the two-faced bitch." Hadley said with an innocent face. It was as if everyone in the Great Hall was holding their breath was they waited for some type of reaction, as they watched the three Gryffindors turned as red as their house color. Everyone in the Hall know about the infamous Weasley temper.

Ginny was the one to snap first. She brought her wand up and blasted off her favorite hex. Hadley brought up an absorption shield without even moving her hand. Her yawn was almost echoing in the deafening silence that fallowed. "Is that all you have? I thought that I taught you better than that." Hadley said.

The shield had not been dropped, which proved to be a good thing as the three enraged lions fired off as many offensive spells they know. Most of the teachers were surprised by the depth and power that all three students showed. They were years above their respective grades, but the head of houses noticed that some of their students were not surprised by the power being shown before them. It was the spy and the snakes that saw what the show was really about. It was to show the light and dark that the Savior was playing by her own rules now.

As the lions started to get tired, the spell casting became more erratic. In a pause in the spell fire, Hadley striked. She took her shield down and fired three stunners at once, hitting the three lions and knocking them back several feet.

"Remind me to never piss you off." Draco deadpanned into the silence that fallowed. Hadley giggled.

"Don't worry. I won't do that to you. I would simply set the twins on you instead." she said with a disturbing grin on her face.

"I am not sure which one is worse. The twins defending their little sister or said little sister." Blaise muttered, before looking at the Great Hall. "Okay, the show is over!" he yelled.

"How about we all head up to the Room of Requirement and talk and get to know each other?" Hadley asked the snakes as they all got up.

"That sounds like a wonderfully idea." Draco said.

As they all headed toward the RoR, Hadley examined the pull she could feel on her magic. When she traced it back to it source she was surprised to see that it was Draco. It didn't feel bad, it actually felt kinda good, like as long as she had that connection nothing could hurt her.

She felt safe. She had never felt safe before. Feeling safe was a dangerous thing in her life. She didn't have time to freak out, because they arrived at the RoR. She took a deep breathe as she walked in front of the "door". _I need a room to talk to lots of people._

When the door appeared, she went to open the door, but Draco beat her to it. He opened the door and held it open for everyone. It was their normal room, just with a lot more room and seats.

As they sat down, Hadley got dragged into sitting with Draco, not that she put up much resistance. Luna saw this and had a secret smile which she directed at Blaise who rolled his eyes even if you could see the quirk in his lips. Hadley didn't see this as she was currently trying to ignore the feeling to curl-up into Draco's side.

"So what do you want to know?" Hadley asked with a smile.

"If you are female, but everyone thought you were male, where did you sleep?" someone asked.

"I slept in the common room, but made them think that I slept in the boy's dorm." I replied.

"Dorm? So you don't sleep in your our rooms?" asked another.

"No, we don't have the room. I get my own this year, as a gift from Hogwarts herself." she said thinking about her still unknown roommate.

"Hogwarts isn't alive! How would hogwarts give you a room?"

"Hogwarts is live, but people don't realize it. She really only talks to the heirs anymore. I get to talk to her, because I am heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw by blood and heir of Slytherin by conquest." she replied taking the looks of shock in strid.

"If you can talk to her, prove it." someone yelled.

"She may not be able to prove it, but I can." It was as if the walls spoke. The voice was definitely female.

AN: I am evil for giving you a cliff-y, aren't I? Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Even Blaise and Luna were surprised as the walls spoke. They had believed that Hogwarts was alive when Hadley had said it, but they had never had the proof for themselves until now. Hadley sighed and asked, "What is the old coot up to that would have you breaking the century long silence to everyone but the heirs now?"

"He was trying to convince Severus to make him Liquid Imperius. Severus refused to, but now he will be going to the Ring Wirth's home. The only way to stop this is if you take up your titles, all of them." Hogwarts replied.

"Do I have to?" Hadley sighed, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Luna was the one to reply. Hadley gave her a pained look.

"I wish that you would share when you see something like this." Hadley sighed, and then took a deep breath. "I, Hadley Lily Potter, claim as my right by blood, the families of Black, Emerys, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Potter. So mote it be." Hadley glowed a second, then the head of family rings appeared on her hand. Once the last one appeared, she said, "I, Hadley Lily Potter-Black-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Emerys, claim by right of conquest the house of Slytherin, Preveal, and Grunt. So mote it be." The glow intensified and the rings once again started to appear on her hand. Once the glow died down, and she had she had three more rings on her hand. They all watched as the rings melted into one ring.

Hadley sighed and looked around at everyone there. She said, "I trust that you will all keep you silence about this right? I really don't need the old coot after me more than he already is."

Every single one of the nodded. Draco turned to her and asked, "How are you going to hide the ring? I really doubt that you would take it off."

"The Black, Potter, Preveal, and Emerys rings come with an invisibility charm, so after all of them combined that got shared to the rest of them. All I have to do is will them invisible." Hadley replied.

"Then I think that it is agreed that we will keep your secret until you reveal it." Draco said after looking at everyone. They were all nodding. Hadley smiled and thanked them all.

"I think that you all have talked enough. Class is about to start in twenty minutes." Hogwarts said. Everyone got up and ran toward the exit so that they wouldn't be late. Well, everyone but Hadley and Draco. Once the door closed, Hadley started laughing and said, "I wonder how long it is going to take them to realize that they were pranked by a thousand year old castle?" Draco just smirked and nodded. He then frowned.

"My lady Hogwarts, do you know what happened to the private rooms that I requested?" he asked.

"Yes. The headmaster said that he approved them, but he didn't. He gave them to some of the Gryffindors instead." Draco looked pissed about that. "I took the lebrates to give you one of the lesser known and more protected ones. You just have to share them. You get your own rooms and bathrooms."

Draco looking curious, asked, "Who am I sharing with?"

"I think that I know who you will be sharing with." Hadley said slowly. Draco blinked and looked at her confused. "My room has two bedrooms with a common room/snack corner. One of the bedroom's door has a dracion on it." Hogwarts chuckled at the two blushing students that were looking anywhere but at each other.


End file.
